Foreign Amour
by Yuri Sibling
Summary: Miku's past has kept her insolated from the world around her but when a foreign exchange student from Italy comes to stay for a while, she finds a comfort zone within her. Shoujo-ai/Yuri. Rated T...for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Foreign Amour**

**A/N: Well this is pretty much my first yuri I've publish on this website so I'm a little nervous about the reaction I'll receive on the story. Any request and suggestions are welcomed. Enjoy~!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I walked down the hall as slow as possible to avoiding tripping and my head down to avoid eye contact with any student and teachers down the hall. I really hate interacting with other people...I'm nice(I think) just a really shy person. And also, people tend to stare at me either because of my so called "beauty" or just for the loose clothing I wear which is saggy pants, saggy shirts and anything of that nature. Where ever I go, my attire _has_ to be comfortable to wear or I won't go anywhere at all. I know, I know. It seems strange having a 5 foot 7 creature walking around in clothes 2 sizes too large but hey, a girl needs to be comfortable (screw beauty). I don't believe in beauty or even have seen true beauty before. Back home in Italy, it was all about beauty and surprisingly, I never had liked it even when people complimented on my curves and pink flowing hair. Maybe it'll change here in America in my new school but I truly doubt it.

I continued walking down the hall until I reached my destination. 'Classroom D-2' it read on the classroom door. Not knowing what will lie beyond that door, I picked up my sagging pants and took a deep breath as I turned the door knob and went in. _**'Here I go…'**_

Before me was class of students, chattering loudly until little by little, each of them noticed me. _All _were staring at me, well except for that teal head girl in the corner desk at the end. She just kept her head down and continued her studies. As for everyone else well, they just found an excuse to stop the 'work' they were doing.

"Can I see your schedule um…?" I turned to see that the teacher was signaling to pass her a paper she didn't have.

"It's Luka. Luka Megurine and I don't have a ske-skeduele?" I replied with my usual Italian accent. Did I mention I suck at English? And telling by the teachers face palm, I was gonna' be a piece of work for her.

"Okay Miss. Megurine, just sit right over there." She pointed to the only empty seat, the seat next to the tealette that paid no attention for my long-term visit. With everyone looking at me, I nervously walked down the row with the same manner I did when I walked down the hall. When I sat down in my new seat, I turned to say hello to my new neighbor but telling by the way she turn her head the opposite direction, she won't be fond of me but I'll try to be friendly.

With a smile plastered on my face, I introduced myself. "Hello, I'm Megurine Luka.."

She snapped her head towards me,, having her teal pig-tails swish to the side, with an annoyed look on her face. "I didn't ask for your name, nor do I want to know what it is. Now leave me be." And she coldly turned her head back. First 5 minutes of school and I already made an enemy. Great.

**A/N: Short chapter but next one will be way longer if people like this story. Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow. People actually want to read it? lol Well I have the whole story set up in my mind so there shouldn't be much delay between updates. And **_**my**_** apologies for any grammar mistakes from the previous chapter. Anyways, thanks for the support. Enjoy~**

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

It was the middle of the lesson and Luka began to become frustrated to all the new English words she hadn't studied yet. Her dad had sent her to America for her to take on a family business where she would need to learn English. All this was new to her but it gave Luka a sense of…freedom she didn't have. And unlike at home, she wasn't _always _judged by her style of clothing or her accent when she spoke English. Bored, Luka's eyes began to flick her pencil back and forth, back and forth. With the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of Miku and began to stare at her new 'welcoming' neighbor. Luka couldn't help but notice Miku's deep teal eyes glistening with the light that gleamed through the window beside her. "Che bello." The pinkette heaved out, having her chin lay on her head. Her eyes soon widened at the comment she just made. 'Wait, what did I just say?' At that instance, Miku snapped her head towards Luka with eyes that read 'don't look at me'.

"I speak Italian you know..." the tealette whispered across the row. "Now please, stop staring at me." She gave one last glare and turned her head towards the window. Luka slouched down in her seat blushing like crazy; covering her face with the collar of her shirt. 'Che Bello? What was I thinking? Idiota!' She cursed to herself under her breath. Even if she's only been there for a day, Luka felt unwanted with the negative aura Miku had around her. She asked for a pencil from Miku and she just gave her a cold stare. She asked a question about a problem and Miku turned her head the other way. Although Luka knew this was rude, she just thought that it was just another American custom.

**Miku's Point of View**

Why is this Luka girl still pestering me? Did I not make it clear with all the clues I gave out? [/sigh] Well she still hasn't even complained or given in after several clues. A new record, so I'll give her credit for that. That girl is quite ignorant and she needs to also stop staring at me. It's becoming irritating. Hasn't she seen a girl before? But still, there is something about this girl I can't lay my finger on that's makes her different from the rest. Maybe it's her clothes. I'm becoming distracted again; better get back to the lesson.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

It was already the end of school and Miku gathered her materials and had left without hesitation when the bell rang. For Luka, the day had gone really…different then she expected. She did meet a girl by the name of Gumi during lunch and Luka became more comfortable with herself as she spoke with her.

"Gumi!" Luka shouted from across the hall as she exited the classroom.

"Oh, hello Luka." The green head smiled closing her locker from removing her books. "So how's the Miku problem? Did it get better?"

"No. I'm sure she hates me." She replied holding up her pants.

"I'm sure she hates everyone else." Gumi and the rest of the student body know never to encounter Miku. Even if Miku was considered the cutest girl in school, her attitude was also equally known. Miku wasn't just mean but she could also destroy your reputation in an instant with her cleverness and the words she'll use against you. "She's just Miku. You should leave her alone or she might hurt you." She replied as they started out the school doors. "She can destroy you and I mean _destroy _you. She once made this kid move schools when he confessed to her. No one knows what she said to make him do that. But rumors say she had information about him that no one else knew."

That thought brought shivers down Luka's spine. What could have made her that way? "Is she like that to everyone?"

Gumi stretched out her arms as she yawned. "Pretty much. I could recall her being nice and happy back in elementary but I don't know what happened. But you should just really stay away from her." And it was true. At a young age, Miku was always the smiling child and the one that every child would run to for comfort. Now, no one wouldn't even dare stare at her.

"So she wasn't always like that…" as the two girls walked down the street, Luka noticed Miku lying on a tree next to a play ground. It was strange seeing Miku in a place full of children and happiness and joy. "Um Gumi, I haft to go do um…I forgot a book at school."

"Then I'll just come with you…"

"NO! No no, it fine. I'll see you tomorrow." She interrupted Gumi as she backed away as if going back to school."Eh heh."

"O-okay. See you later, my little Italian!" she waved as she walked around the corner. Waiting until Gumi wasn't visible, Luka quietly ran behind the tree where Miku was laying. She closed her eyes shut ready to speak with the cold-hearted Miku as she walked around the tree to the other side.

She heaved a sigh as she plastered a smile on her face. "Hello Miku." She waved.

"What do you want?" Miku replied with no expression on her face. The girl didn't even flinch when Luka popped out from behind the tree. "Stalking me now, I see."

"E-eh? No, I just wanted to have a small conversation with you." Inside, Luka was going crazy on how nervous she was. She was to be careful on what she said to Miku or it would cost her something big.

"Well since you insist. We just had a short conversation just now, so there." She stood up not having eye-contact with Luka and began to walk off. "Now if you excuse me..."

"W-wait!" the pinkette's arm reacted instantly and it had grabbed on to Miku's shoulder roughly. After holding on to the tealette's shoulder for a couple seconds, she released and her smile was replaced with a frightened look on her face. 'What is she going to do with me now? I'm dead'

From behind, Luka can easily fell Miku's body heat up. "Did…did you just touch me?" Miku turned only to show her eyes full of rage and annoyance. Even with the height difference, the petite stood in front of the tall creature with anger, having her face up to Luka's chest. Even having the large height difference, Luka was still terrified.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm much sorry." Her voice was shaking. She began backing away having her arms up in innocence but Miku only followed closer.

"Why do you keep bothering me? You're becoming a pest to me so if you wish to say something, say it now." Miku demanded. It was abnormal for Miku to become this angry since no one has gone this far just to speak with her. This thought floated around Miku's mind. Luka was only person that had gone this far without quitting just to speak with her.

With her hands downs and hands in a fist, she replied "I just…um why do you hate me?" Luka had finally reached her limit. She couldn't stand being treated like this especially when it was her first day. "I did nothing to you and yet you're like this to me. Is my clothing? If so then tell me. So please stop treating as if I did something bad!"

Miku backed down and stood silent with her arms crossed and foot tapping from in-patience. After a while, she finally sighed and spoke, "I don't hate you…I just hate being around people…" her eyes moved to the side showing a small sign of mourning in them."Now, since I gave you my answer, leave me alone or I will have to result in violence. And if you don't understand clearly what I just said in English, let me say it in your language. Lasciatemi in pace o dovro distruggere il tuo corpo bellissimo in 1 milioni di pezzi. Fisicamente e mentalmente."

The pinkette gulped at the threat she heard. 'So she _does_ know Italian.' "Okay, okay Miku. I'll leave you alone. Um but before I go, I must ask this question. Um…where can I get tuna here? I'm hungry." Nothing could scare or separate Luka from tuna.

"T-tuna?" Miku raised in eyebrow. Was this a joke or something? Well, she did recall seeing some tuna in her favorite store, where she buys her leeks."Y-yes. I know where to get some." It's been a long time since Miku had restock her leeks and…"I'll take you there!" she didn't hesitate to go. 'Just a sacrifice I'll make for my leeks'.

"Really? Okay." Luka relied with hope in her voice.

"I-I'm just showing you where it is for my purposes and not for anything else. This is not an attempt to become friends with you so don't of this much." Miku blurted out, her face becoming red.

"Sure. You're just taking me because you have nothing else to do so you'll just take me at last notice. It's not kindness or anything you're trying to show." She giggled with sarcasm.

"I'm not going because…never mind." Miku sighed. 'What is this feeling?'

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**A/N: Okay so there you go. Second chapter. And if there are any Italian foregein language you don't know, there's going to be translation on the bottom. Anyways, thank you for reading~**

**-Che Bello: **_**How beautiful.**_

**-Lasciatemi**** in pace o ****dovro****distruggere**** il tuo corpo ****bellissimo**** in 1 milioni di pezzi. Fisicamente e mentalmente: **_**Leave me alone or I will have to destroy you and your little body into a million pieces. Physically and mentally. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another quick update. I can't stop writing the story now on my iPod so I have the next 3-4 chapters down. Again thanks for your support and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. **

**x[]x[]x[]x[]x[]x[]x[]x**

It was an hour pass since school ended and Miku was showing Luka the way to her favorite place to buy her food (a.k.a Leeks). Miku always restocked her leeks each week so might as well go if Luka needed to know the way, and she had regretted that decision. The sun was scorching hot; there was a lot of heat in the air from cars on the busy streets, but worst of all…

"Okay, um then what's your favorite color?" the pinkette asked, eyes bright and a smile on her face. Whenever the Italian spoke, all her _R_s were rolled in her speech, especially when she said favorite so her Italian background was noticeable. "Mine's pink. What's yours?"

"It's none of your concern." Miku was getting annoyed and she kept her eyes closed as walked, keeping her eyes away from Luka in case she would compliment her with something cheesy like 'Che bello'.

"Okay okay okay." Luka walked in front of Miku walking backwards trying to get Miku's attention. She knew that asking her all these questions would irritate her and it was becoming a entertaining activity on their way to the store. It was fun for her. "How about um…your favorite song?"

"I don't listen to music." She lied. Pop music was a favorite genre of hers but it would make her seem too soft. A vain was already beginning to be visible on the tealette's forehead from all the questioning she was receiving.

"Okay. Favorite food?"

Miku stopped in her tracks. 'Favorite food, huh?' Her answer was easy. It was leeks but she mustn't say it if she didn't want the questions to keep coming but…"I love leeks! They're my absolute favorite thing in the world." Her face expression was lightened up with a look of the puppy dog face just from thinking about leeks. Even a little line of drool was forming on her mouth. After a moment of silence, she opened her eyes to see Luka giving her stare of surprise, and she brought back her normal composure, clearing her throat. "I mean, leeks are…they are okay for me."

Luka covered her mouth with her hand trying not to giggle. "Leeks? Who eats leeks? No one ever eats leeks. I find them quite disgusting if you ask me."

"Hey! There healthy and delicious. There's nothing wrong with liking leeks!" she began hitting Luka in a playful way.

"Hey Miku."

"What do you want leek hater." She replied still hitting Luka.

"You look like a child hitting me like that." Unable to hold her laughter at the way Miku was acting, Luka began giggling. It was rare for Miku to even be this close to a person. Close and comfortable enough to actually become an active person around someone instead of being plain ol' Miku; cold and boring.

"I…I do not look like a child. I j-just lost my composure is all." She wiped the dirt off from her outfit, took a deep breath, and began standing like a lady (or at least tried): back straight, arms-crossed, and chin high. It was difficult for Miku to seem more mature then she really was since she had a disadvantage from her petite small body. "Oh look. It seems like we've reached our destination." From the corner of Miku's eye, she could see Luka brightly grinning which made her smile a little herself.

The two girls stood before them a small food market. It wasn't a super grocery shop nor it wasn't a run down dump. There was a flashing neon sign that read 'open' on the outside window. They walked in the door's bells rung, alarming a man behind the counter. He was a bald wrinkly old man wearing a Hawaiian shirt, maybe in his 50's.

"Ah Welcome. Miku, my favorite costumer! How are you? Are you here for a restock of your leeks?" the man greeted.

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about." Miku replied behind Luka, signaling the man to stop talking about her leek problem. "It's nice that you consider me your best costumer Mr. Ishigi." She replied. Even if she was cold-hearted to students, she tried her best to be polite around adults.

"Oh, so you come here much Miku? And for leeks?" Luka was smiling to herself knowing that Miku also had a love for a certain food. As for Luka, her food was tuna: tuna sandwich, tuna salad, grilled tuna. Anything tuna.

"No. I come here just for some small shopping if I need anything. Now, go find your tuna you've been complaining about." Luka nodded and went off looking aisle through aisle for her tuna. As for Miku, she drifted off to the fresh grocery aisle for her leeks. "Mr. Ishigi, have me billed for 4kgs of leeks please. And don't speak of this with _her._" She whispered across the counter.

"No problem." He smiled and wrote down Miku's name on his I.O.U list underneath the counter.

Luka walked down aisle through aisle until she reached the last one. She saw a sign that read tuna but it seemed like they needed to be restocked. Frustrated, she looked around to see what else she could find and through a door window down the aisle, she saw that on the top shelf in the room, there were countless amounts of tuna packages she can ever eat. There was a sign bolted on the door which read 'Employees Only. No Trespassing'. "Emploees only? No tres-trespassing. Oh, costumers V.I.P shop, I think." And she skipped on through.

"Luka. It's time to go. Better pay already or I'm leaving you here." Miku kept repeating through the store. No answer. "Have it your way then." And she was going to walk off until she saw Luka through the employee door full of restocks. 'Oh no.' Knowing Mr. Ishigi, he was going to be furious if he found her in her stock room since he was greedy when it came to money and his shop items. Miku opened the door to see the girl on a chair reaching for a box of tuna packages on the shelf. "Luka, I suggest getting down from there before Mr. Ishigi comes around."

"Don't worry…I'm almost there." Luka had her fingertips close to the tuna filled box.

"No Luka. We have to go." She began tugging the pinkette's shirt from being impatient. "Hurry up."

"Miku…you're going to make me fall." The girl began to shoo off Miku with her hand and was beginning to lose balance until…

"Oof!" There was a big crash and some of the contents that were on the shelf fell over. There were tuna packages, ketchup bottles, and other foods on the floor. "Ow ow ow. What hit my head? And what's on me?" Miku began rubbing her temple until she opened her eyes to see what was, or who it was on her. It was Luka. She was right between Luka's knees and she felt her face burning of embarrassment. What made her more embarrassed was that the pinkette had her gaze on Miku's eyes like during class. Her face was serious and like Miku, she also had a light blush on her face. "Um…L-Luka?"

The moment was silent. It was only them two in the room and the waiting of any movement from either of them was nerve racking. Luka was the first to make her move. She began leaning and little by little, her face became closer to Miku's face. Her heart began to race and so did Miku's. Both of their bodies were warm against each other. 'No, papa said not to do this here.' Her mind said stop but her body didn't react to the command. And seeing from Miku's face, she knew Miku body was also unable to react.

She felt Luka's hot breath against her neck as she came closer. "L-Luka…" was the only word she managed to let out before Luka's lips touched Miku's, a soft gentle kiss between the two girls. 'What is this feeling? This kiss…it feels so familiar. And my body feels so warm. Is this wrong? If it is, this feels so right. Please let me enjoy this a little longer.' She slid her eyes shut and her body went along with her action. Her fingers entwined with Luka's hands and Miku's mind went blank.

Luka was surprised by the girl's actions beneath her. She knew that she had an attraction to Miku from the start but she didn't know it would happen like this.

"I heard a noise. Are you two ladies okay?" The voice was heard outside the door and Miku immediately reacted. She broke away from the kiss and pushed Luka off of her.

"Um…we better get going before he makes us clean this." Everything was a mess and Miku always refused to clean a mess she didn't make.

"R-right." She stood and helped Miku up. "Um…I'm sorry for-"

"Let's go." She wanted to avoid what just had happened. Miku couldn't figure out why she let Luka kiss her but she had no regrets. She brushed off her outfit and she walked Luka out the door when Mr. Ishigi had his head turned and they easily slid out of the store. "Um I better get going. I have homework to do." She replied with her head turned.

"Okay." Nervous, she twiddled her thumbs.

"And nothing ever happened. You understand me? It was a mere accident and it…it was just an accident." she began walking the opposite direction.

"I…okay." Luka turned her head from girl and when saw that Miku was walking away, she released a small smile which grew on her face. The two went their separate ways.

As for Miku, when she got home, she couldn't stop pondering on how the two will react tomorrow at school. Will they both be back to normal with each other the next day? For Miku, she didn't care what had happened. For the first in a long time, she felt a little happiness and warmth in her heart when she kissed Luka. A feeling she thought she lost a long time ago.

**~XxXxXxXxXxX~**

**A/N: Finished. I really have nothing else to say really but thanks for reading. Oh and a little warning that next chapter will be a little more deep. Thank You~**


End file.
